


I Know You're Scared

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Disney Character Mention, Hurt/Comfort, Scary Movies, tw child murder reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Sometimes a scary movie isn't the best idea.





	I Know You're Scared

“Althie...I know you’re scared.”

“I’m fine.” Al mumbled peeking out from behind her hands.

Althea, Diana and Alicia were in the living room, watching a horror movie. Well, Diana was anyway. Althea was busy hiding behind her hands and Alicia had fallen asleep twenty minutes in. 

“You’re trembling Al. We can turn a different movie on, we don’t have to keep watching this.”

“I’m fine.” Al repeated, parting her fingers to look at her girlfriend.

“Ok. I’m gonna put Alicia to bed before she falls off the couch.” Diana said as she got up and hoisted Alicia into her arms. The girl shifted slightly but stayed asleep as Diana carried her bridal style into the master bedroom and reappeared about two minutes later. 

The two continued to watch the movie for a bit before Althea squeaked and pulled a blanket over her head to further shield her eyes from the tv.

As she hid under the blanket, she heard Diana sigh and turn the tv off.

“I don’t like seeing you like this Al. Come on out and talk to me. What’s going on?”

Althea mumbled something that she couldn’t quite hear so Diana moved to be right next to her. She quietly removed the blanket and took in Al’s shaken form.

“My love, what’s going on? Usually you’re fine with horror films. It’s usually Alicia who hides from them. Is something wrong?”

“It’s the movie.”

“The movie? What about it?”

“The kid died.” Was all Althea said, and that was all Diana needed to put the pieces together.

“This is about work, isn’t it? The article you had to submit this morning?”

Al nodded and put her hands up to her face.

“I see.” Diana said, pulling Al into a hug. 

For the past week, Althea had been writing a series of articles about a man who had murdered his child. It was the biggest news story in their town and it was the only thing Al had been writing about for a week.

“I’ve seen it all week and then the movie had it and it’s so sad when a child dies.” Al explained before breaking into sobs. 

“Oh Honey, I know. I’m sorry I didn’t think about the content of the movie before I picked it, I should have picked something more family friendly.”

“It’s not your fault. I thought it’d be ok.” Al mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Is everything ok?” A quiet voice asked from the back of the room. Diana and Althea looked up to see Alicia standing in the hallway, looking at them with concern.

“I thought you were sleeping Princess.” Diana said softly, still rubbing Al’s back.

“I was but I heard crying. Is everything ok?”

“We picked the wrong movie to watch. It reminded Althea of her articles at work and it upset her.” Diana explained, not wanting to go into a bunch of details that would upset Alicia. The youngest of the trio was still in college and Diana did not want her stressing out about Althea before her exams.

Alicia didn’t need a detailed explanation though. What Diana said was all she needed. The brunette quickly turned from the two on the couch and went back into the bedroom, returning less than a minute later, carrying Althea’s stuffed Tigger toy with her.

She rounded the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend, before placing the toy in Al’s lap and pressing a kiss to her tear stained cheek. “It’s gonna be ok Al. Di and I are always gonna be here.” She reassured, giving Althea a couple more kisses.

Now that Alicia was giving Al some attention, Diana glanced at the clock. It was 8:40 so the girls could all stay up and watch something else, or they could go to bed early and cuddle before falling asleep.

“Alright Althea. Would you like to watch something else, or would you like to go to bed?” Diana asked, wanting Al to choose. Whatever the journalist thought would be the best for her mental health was what they were going to go with.

“Can we go to bed?” Al asked, looking at Diana with tear filled eyes. The only thing she wanted to do was lay in bed with her girlfriends and cry.

“Of course.” Diana said softly, getting up and leading Althea to the bedroom, with Alicia following close behind.

It took about fifteen minutes for the girls to get all ready for bed and to get settled but it wasn’t long until the girls were in their bed. 

Althea was in the middle, with Diana and Alicia cuddling her from both sides. 

“Di? Ali?” She asked.

“Yeah?” They both responded.

“Thanks for understanding.”

“That’s our job Love. We wouldn’t be good girlfriends if we didn’t try to understand you or the things that you’re dealing with.” Diana said, swiping a stray hair from Al’s face.

“That’s right. You have the most stressful job between the three of us so it’s our job to understand.” Alicia added, kissing Al’s ear.

Al gave the girls a small smile and scrunched her nose up causing the other two to smile. 

“Aww. Our cute snuggle Bunny.” Diana cooed, and the three laid in silence, before eventually falling asleep.


End file.
